AMT 1911 'Hardballer'
The Silverballer (known as the AMT Hardballer in the first game) is the signature weapon of Agent 47. Overview The AMT Hardballer/Silverballer is a stainless steel copy of the Colt M1911 and is the signature weapon of Agent 47. In game it has a seven round magazine capacity and fires .45ACP rounds. From Hitman: Codename 47 to Hitman: Contracts, the Silverballers are available in dual, suppressed dual and a single suppressed firearm. In Hitman: Blood Money, the Silverballer starts off as a single unsuppressed, though the dual and/or suppresed upgrade can be bought later. A gun of choice for 47, the Silverballer can be easily concealed to take out targets up close, with a suppressor to ensure he remains undetected. If he ever finds himself in a tight situation however, he can rely on the extra firepower of dual Silverballers to neutralize the threat and escape. Appearances in media ''Hitman: Codename 47'' 47 first encounters the AMT Hardballer in the basement of The Sanitarium, during his training and subsequent escape. It can be bought at the beginning of each stand-alone mission for $550, with ammo costing $5 per 7-round magazine. In this game, the Hardballer has yet to be adopted as 47's signature firearm, as the Beretta 92, Beretta 92SD and Desert Eagle XIX are available for purchase as well, with no preferences for one or the other. It is interesting to note that the Hardballer and Beretta 92s share the same ammunition (pistol ammo), despite being chambered in different cartridges (the Hardballer's .45ACP compared to the Beretta's 9x19mm). ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin In Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, the Silverballers have become 47's signature pistol set. Now referred to as the '''Silverballers' (and Ballers for short), they are available as standard dual Silverballers and suppressed dual Silverballers. The standard Silverballers are available from the start; the suppressed version requires 47 to complete a mission with the Silent Assassin rating first. Silverballers are not very useful; since there are two of them, each time 47 fires them counts as two shots, greatly reducing his chance of getting a Silent Assassin rating. Also, due to their power, silverballers tend to send enemies flying into view of other enemies. Finally, they have a long draw and reload time. Silverballers use their own unique .45 ACP ammo. ''Hitman: Contracts'' Now sporting wooden and rubber Pachmayr® grips, Agent 47 will start out each mission with Dual Silverballers, and if on Normal Difficulty, a suppressed Silverballer as well. A suppressed Silverballer can also be found on the lawyer at The Meat King's Party. Dual Suppressed Silverballers can be obtained for beating The Bjarkhov Bomb with a Silent Assassin rating. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' Available from the start of the game, it is one of 47's most versatile weapons; it can be outfitted with several attachments and upgrades as the game progresses, such as suppressors, scopes, different ammo loadings and extended magazines. Trivia * The AMT Hardballer (which the Silverballer is based on) is regarded as one of the poorer examples of the 1911 model pistol, plagued with unreliable manufacturing and steel issues; one can assume that Agent 47 or The Agency have customized it extensively for their uses. * Hitman 2: Silent Assassin's Silverballers still have 'Hardballer' etched on the sides, although the AMT logo has been replaced with a similar one reading IOI (IO Interactive, the developer of the Hitman series). Gallery AMT-Hardballer.jpg|As seen in Hitman: Contracts. Silverballer S. Silverballers.jpg|A Hardballer with a silencer upgrade. Image:Hitman1_hardballer.jpg|''Hitman: Codename 47'' AMT Hardballer. Image:Shot 00 full.jpg|''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' Silverballers Image:Hitman2_s_silverballer.jpg|''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' suppressed Silverballer Image:Hitman2_shed_silverballers.jpg|''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' Silverballers in the church's weapon shed Image:Hitman3_s_silverballer.jpg|''Hitman: Contracts'' suppressed Silverballer. Image:Hitman3_d_silverballers.jpg|''Hitman: Contracts'' dual Silverballers Shot 00 full.jpg 600px-HBM_-_PC_-_FPV_-_AMT_Hardballer.jpg|Dual Wield. Category:Hitman: Codename 47 weapons Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Hitman: Contracts weapons Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons